


You're my Last Meal on Death Row

by I_Like_Cabbages, PhoenixBreeze (orphan_account)



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Bee Movie (2007), Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Bees, M/M, huge dong, if u get the title reference hit me up, sfw with suggested themes, this is for the televoid gc eVEN IF THEY DONT LIKE IT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 23:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10203380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Like_Cabbages/pseuds/I_Like_Cabbages, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PhoenixBreeze
Summary: ACCORDING TO ALL KNOWN LAWS OF AVIATION, THERE IS NO WAY A BEE MAN SHOULD BEE ABLE TO DATE A NORMAL MAN.





	

I’ve never thought this day would happen to me. I mean, I love the hive and all but I just need to… get out there and explore now! Well, adventure was all I could hope for, long story short I had gone broke after a few misplaced bets. All I had now was the antennas on my head and the stinger between my thighs. I said bye to my little mite, Spike and set off. I was determined to beecome the beest bee around by winning over the love of some humans.  
“Beeian, you know it's not safe for you out there! Those nasty humans will eat you alive!” It was clear that my parents never approved of me, or my big plans, but at this point they were standing in beetween me and a world of glossy men. It was always my passion to see the hot shimmering boy toys in the world and bees were just not cutting it. I needed to see real men to fulfill the fire burning in my heart.  
And so, with a hopeful dream, and my stinger ready to go, I squeezed through the hole of the hive, and I was off. Where I was, I had no idea. The first thing, the first wonderous thing, I heard outside the hive was “You’re a bloody wanker, y’know that?” The man who was speaking those melodious words was none other than a fairly tall man, whose hair has probably changed again by the time this gets out. I flew up close to his face, to which he jumped up in surprise;  
“OH WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE? A BLOODY BEE? WELL, LETS SEE, SHALL WE SLAUGHTER, OR SALVAGE YOU TODAY?” the man had a crazed smile as he pointed two guns at my face. This was the moment when I knew this, this, was the man I was going to woo.  
“Well then, we’re a bit dramatic aren’t we?” I said with an assumingly beeautiful smirk on my face.  
“Wha-? A talking Bee?” The man leaned over his shoulder and proceeded to yell, presumably to someone at the house which was only a few feet from the man, “Wot did you put in my tea?”  
“Well I put some honey in it but the brand is different, they discontinued the other brand, James” an unknown person yelled from presumably James’ house. Humans put.. honey, of all things, in their tea?  
“Listen here, James, you are not insane beecause- I am actually human.” I put my hands on my hips as I fluttered my wings. “Born human, raised bee, I am truly a man of great desire.” James looked surprised for a quick moment but then a face of realization and disgust.  
“Wait, so you’re some kind of furry who went too far?”  
“Furry?” I looked down to my stinger, “but I just shaved this morning!” James had a look of horror on his face, seeming to realize that instead of a real stinger in my suit, it was a HUGE MASSIVE ENORMOUS GIGANTIC AMAZING wet DONGER.  
“DISGUSTING MATE! That’s what we brits call misfurryconduct.”  
“Is your queen bee really named ‘Ms. Furryconduct’?” I said, a seductive eyebrow raised.  
“No no no, it’s a law here stating that if a furry, aka your kind, has their dick out of their fursuit then they’ll be arrested! I bet someone has called 666 already.”  
“You mean you don't want some of this?” I unzipped the crotch patch to show my bee dick.  
“That’s it,” the man stood, spilling his tea, “I’m done here- have fun in jail you wanker”  
The man of my dreams was walking away before me, had I scared him off too soon? He was the glowing man I had dreamed about as a young larvae and I had made him walk away from me!  
“Please come back sir! Please…” The man walked faster away, “I JUST WANT TO GIVE YOU SOME HONEY… SIR, SIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”  
The man turned back around, as to say something to me, but before he could I was in cuffs. Sadly, not in the kinky way either. There were two large policeman screaming in my ear.  
“You can’t take me away officers! This is my true love, James.” But James didn’t look back, the cops didn’t stop cuffing my tiny wrists. It’s not like I didn’t like it or anything, just I’d rather have it done by James.  
“These are your Wallanda Rights; "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning” The cop grabbed the tuft of hair which was sticking out from my antennas and shoved me into the back of the car like a smol penis in a condom. The last thing I remember seeing out the window was James’ swanky ass.  
The cops shoved me into a cell with extra small bars for an extra small man like me. They had stripped me of my bee clothes and I felt bare in this orange jumpsuit. Who was I? If i wasn't a bee, and wasn't good enough for people, what was I?  
“You’re a furry,” is what the man in the cell next to me slithered out of his bed and stared me down, “You know what kid, drop the soap later and I’ll show you what you are.”  
The loudspeaker called out my name, I suddenly got chills of what might happen to me. I slowly walked to the office but it’s not like it’d make a difference if I ran since my legs are so tiny. Sometimes I hated being the in between size of a human and a bee.  
“You sir, bee, eh, thing! Come on in.” A heavy voice rang from the other side of the solid door, two guards stood beside me to ensure I wouldn't run.  
“What do you need me for, sir?” I anxiously asked, waiting to be either killed or sent away again. I was hoping for the former.  
“Have a seat for me boy and pull down your pants.” the man grimaced, and twisted his moustache evilly. I would’ve swore I’d heard that voice before, but I just couldn’t put my stinger on it.  
“I-I w-w-want you t-to p-put your stinger on m-me,” the man said, slowly and painfully pulling off his moustache.  
“Jeremy?” I stood quickly.  
“Who the fuck is Jeremy?” He said with a disgusted face. I had forgotten my gleaming soulmate’s name! Gorsh, I am an imbecile. What was it… Jemal? Jack? John? Je-  
“Are we gonna fuck or not, Beeian?”  
“Ye-yes. J-J-J…”  
The man swooped in close to my ear, his warm breath slithering through my ear,  
“My name. Is Caddy Daddy. Don't you forget it.” His sexy voice made me moan but I had to stop myself. Even though I was going to marry this glistening man, he hadn’t even taken me on a date! All he’d been was mean besides busting me out of jail.  
“But… can you really learn to love a convict such as myself?” I didn't want to catch feelings for a man who couldn't accept me for who I was, a furry who committed misfurryconduct.  
“Beeian I… I don’t want you just for your 61.75 inch dick, though it is a plus. I want you for who you are even though I haven’t known you for very long. I know you’re the one Beeian.” Caddy massaged into my ear cavities, soothing my worries.  
“Okay, take me CADDY daddy! Let me feel you inside me!” I threw myself to him, ready to go, my 5’1 ¾ dick poking him a bit.  
“Woah, first, we gotta get outta here before someone finds us.” Caddy pushed me away, and looked around the room as if expecting someone. Caddy’s face had a look of horror when my friend from the hive, Jimbee, flew over to us. Jimbee was a little shorter than I was and he was rather cute.  
“Beeian! I thought I’d never see you again and you know my little heart couldn’t take that, so I went to find you. I was SHOCKED when I learned you were in prison, but now I see why you’d want to bee here.” Jimbee said with a small smile that almost touched his moles.  
“Jimbee, I thought you were supposed to be in the cell!” Caddy yelled, “You have to fill in for beeian!!”  
“But darling,” Jimbee said whilst flying up to Caddy’s face, “It’s so boring being alone in the cell.”  
“I don't care how boring it is, you have to take one for Beeian,” Caddy looked deep into Beeian’s eyes, “for me.” Jimbee scoffed at him at his as he flied over to the door that lead to the outside.  
“I guess I have too, but promise you’ll invite me to a beesome?” Jimbee asked politely, like a small child wanting ice cream.  
“Of course, after your thirteen years of jail time are over” Caddy smirked, looping his arm around my waist. I knew he was having a hard time getting around my massive donger but that was normal.  
“See you two in bed~” Jimbee said, fluttering off and leaving us alone.  
“Where to now, Caddy?” I looked up at his face, and watched the corner of his soft lips crawl to a smirk.  
“Well, to lunch of course! And I don’t mean your dick, we need to go on a date before anything!”

**Author's Note:**

> lauren is 5'1 3/4 tall


End file.
